The instant invention relates to a spinning device, in particular a spinning or winding device with a pressure circuit and with a valve in the pressure circuit to control the pressure.
The connection of a spinning rotor connected via a suction circuit to a negative pressure circuit and the installation of a valve in the suction circuit to release and shut off the negative spinning pressure is known from DE 37 26 531 C1. The valve is made in form of a hose diaphragm valve. The negative spinning pressure is released and shut off by means of a clamping lever which can be swivelled transversely to the valve. In this manner the hose diaphragm is pressed against the wall of the valve by a clamping end. By shutting off the negative spinning pressure and switching on aspiration at the fiber sliver opener roller, the fibers loosened from the fiber sliver do not reach the spinning rotor but the aspiration opening. By again opening the valve and terminating suction, the fibers again enter the spinning rotor. This deflection of the fiber stream is used during the yarn piecing process in order to achieve uniform yarn piecing joints. The opening characteristic of the valve is a disadvantage in the known device. The valve opens relatively slowly due to the inertia of the components to be moved. Because of the negative spinning pressure increases gradually, only gradual availability of the maximum fiber stream is possible. Because of the mechanical components, a uniform opening time over several opening cycles and at different spinning devices is not always ensured. Furthermore much space is required to control the valve via the lever.